Alvin's New Nightmare
by Draconus666 and Gipdac
Summary: Another oneshot horror story from Gipdac and Draconus666, and also a sequel to "Enter Sanmdan". This isn't for the faint of heart. You've been warned.


**Alvin's New Nightmare**

Gipdac's Note: I enjoyed writing "Enter Sandman", so we're doing yet another story about the dark dreams of our minds. This is the sequel to "Enter Sandman". Be afraid. Be very afraid...PS: An interesting albeit unimportant note is that I thought of this while listening to "Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word" by Elton John. Strange, huh?

Story by Gipdac & Draconus666

Written by Gipdac & Draconus666

Posted by Draconus666 & Gipdac (DevilsDuo)

All that is, was and will be

Universe much too big to see

Time and space never ending

Disturbing thoughts, questions pending

-Metallica, Through The Never

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Alvin screamed as he saw the bodies. He felt the tears fill up his eyes, and slowly drip down the cheeks of his face. He then dropped to his knees, and started crying hysterically. The bodies were those of Simon, Theodore, and Dave. The bodies, however, were barely recognizable, even to Alvin. Maggots and worms had eaten and worn away the flesh and bones, and they still covered them, crawling in and out of them. _

_Alvin didn't want to look at them, but something kept drawing his vision back and back to them. He clutched his stomach, and vomited when he saw a fat yellow maggot crawling out of Simon's eye-socket. Alvin turned around, and started running._

_Ohgodthiscan'tberealthiscan'tberealthiscan'tbehappeningthiscan'tbehappeningohgodmakeitstopmakeit stopmakeitstopmakeitstopmakeitstopmakeitstopmakeitstop..._

_Everything around him suddenly turned pitch black; he couldn't see a single thing in any direction, not even his hand in front of him. Alvin kept running, but somehow, he knew he wasn't really moving very much; it was just like trying to run in pitch-black water. Suddenly, he stopped. He heard moaning behind him. He turned around, and what was moaning finally became visible...It was Simon. Well, what was left of Simon, at least. The rotted corpse was crawling toward him, and grinning a deathly, sickly grin._

_Alvin's eyes widened in both fear and horror as the darkness became less dark, allowing him to see everything around him,, but for some reason, he couldn't move; he was completely frozen in place. The Corpse-Simon finally reached him, and suddenly stood up. Alvin shuddered as Corpse-Simon gently placed his hand on his shoulder, and he then grinned at him. His face was rotting and dead, but its expression was that of lust. Alvin kept shuddering as Corpse-Simon's clothes vanished into thin air, and he pushed his naked body up against him. Alvin felt as if he were about to throw up as Corpse-Simon pressed his green, rotting member against Alvin's thigh, and rubbed it up against him. Corpse-Simon then reached his hand down behind Alvin, and gently squeezed his ass. _

_Alvin was too scared to move, so all he could was stay still and let Corpse-Simon do as he wished. Corpse-Simon had no intention of stopping; he grinned his sickly grin at Alvin, and then kissed him. Alvin moaned in disgust, but was still paralyzed. Corpse-Simon pushed his tongue into Alvin's mouth, and rubbed his tongue against Alvin's. Suddenly, Alvin got the strength to push Corpse-Simon away, and he did. Corpse-Simon's look almost immediately changed from lust to hatred, and Alvin felt more terrified than before. Alvin's eyes widened as he saw Corpse-Simon's member wiggle, and then break and fall off onto the ground. Alvin turned to his right, and threw up. Corpse-Simon made a hissing sound, and then, for the first time, spoke._

_"Alvin, where were you? I called for you to save me, but you never came. I loved you, Alvin, and you loved me. Why didn't you come? Why did you let the Sandman get me?"_

_Alvin shook his head, terrified._

_"I-...I didn't know, I-"_

_"You let me die, Alvin. You let the Sandman get me."_

_Tears begin to fill up in Alvin's eyes; Simon and he had loved each other, and now he was seeing him dead, with him claiming it was Alvin's fault._

_"No, I didn't! I-"_

_"Why didn't you save me, Alvin?"_

_"I would have saved you, Simon! I love you!"_

_"...I used to love you too, Alvin."_

_"What do you mean-"_

_Alvin was cut off as Corpse-Simon grabbed him by the throat, and started choking him. Alvin screamed, and started hitting Corpse-Simon. He finally stopped when Alvin managed to break off one of its arms. Alvin held the arm up, screamed, and threw it at Corpse-Simon. Corpse-Simon grinned, and Alvin grimaced when he saw his rotting teeth. Suddenly, the ground around them shook, and dozens of hands covered in rotting flesh reached out of the ground and grabbed at Alvin. Alvin screamed loudly, and began kicking and stomping at them._

_While he was stomping and kicking at the arms reaching for him, Corpse-Simon charged him. Alvin turned around just in time, and to his horror, he punched Corpse-Simon in the stomach. Then, adding on to his terror, as he tried to pull back his hand, it wouldn't come out; it was stuck in Corpse-Simon. Alvin pulled and pulled, and then finally managed to pull it out. Corpse-Simon staggered and fell onto his back, and Alvin vomited again when he saw Corpse-Simon's half-eaten intestines hanging out of the hole._

_Alvin screamed, and continued kicking the arms that came for him. Suddenly, they stopped, and the remaining ones went back into the ground. Alvin's eyes darted around him, trying to figure out what had happened. Then, he felt something breathing behind him. He turned around, and saw Theodore standing there. Well, Corpse-Theodore, that is. Corpse-Theodore was just as rotted away as Corpse-Simon, and Alvin, terrified, started to back away. Corpse-Theodore followed him, with an expression of fear on his face._

_"Alvin...I'm scared. Could you please give a hug?"_

_"Ge-...Get away from me!"_

_"I'm scared, Alvin; why'd you let the Sandman get me?"_

_"I didn't!"_

_"Yes, you did...You never cared about any of us, Alvin. Why'd you let this happen?"_

_Alvin placed his hands over his ears, and closed his eyes tightly._

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"_

_But, even though his ears were covered, Alvin could still hear Corpse-Theodore talking._

_"You let the Sandman get us. You let him kill us all."_

_"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!! I DIDN'T KNOW!!!"_

_"We all cared about you, Alvin...And you let us die."_

_"What happened to you all!? If I'd known I'd have tried to stop it!"  
_

_"What happened? The Sandman killed us, Alvin. While we were all asleep, he came into our dreams and destroyed our minds."_

_"Where the hell did he come from!?"_

_"...Your mind created him, Alvin...And now he's loose."_ (Gipdac's Note: The Sandman is a "Tulpa". What is that, you ask? This is a quote from the book 'The Mothman Prophecies': "Mental telepathy is now a tested and verified phenomenom. And about ten percent of the population have the ability to see above and beyond the narrow spectrum of visible light. They can see radiation and even objects invisible to the rest of us." Next quote from book: "The Tibetans believe that advanced human minds can manipulate these invisible energies into visible forms called _tulpas_, or thought projections." Understand now? Alvin was so obsessed with horror movies that the REM part of his mind actually created a living creature that could go into other peoples' dreams. Now, back to the story)

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"_

_"You let him kill us, Alvin. You let him kill us."_

_"STOP SAYING THAT!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"_

_Corpse-Theodore's look, like Corpse-Simon, changed almost instantly to insanity, and Corpse-Theodore charged him. Corpse-Theodore bit into Alvin's shoulder, and he cried out in pain. Alvin punched him in the face, and Corpse-Theodore fell to the ground. Alvin's eyes went wide as he saw Corpse-Theodore's eyes bulge out. They kept getting bigger and bigger, until they seemed to pop open. Two seemingly-giant, yellow maggots crawled out of them._

_It was too much for Alvin; he collapsed to the ground, and huddled up in a ball. He felt the dozens of hands come back up from the ground, grabbing at all parts of his body, and tearing at his flesh. He screamed as he felt them tear the flesh from his body, exposing bloody muscle. Alvin felt his eyes roll up in the back of the head, and his vision vanished. Then, everything was black..._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Alvin woke up, like the last dream, screaming. His eyes darted around the room, taking in his surroundings. He made a half-sigh half-shudder, and then rubbed his temples, frustrated.

_I hate having these dreams...They always make me consider the old saying...What was it? Life isn't worth living? Yeah, that's the one._

For the last two weeks, Alvin had been having these horrible dreams; all made him lose control of his bladder and wake up screaming. This time was no different. To his surprise, however, neither Simon or Theodore seemed to have heard him, as he saw they were still asleep. Alvin sighed, and then looked down. His eyes widened in horror at what he saw made him want to scream twice as loud as before. Caught on the side of his pajama pants was a rotting arm, holding onto it. The arm laid there, attached to his arm, and then slowly seemed to fade into nothing. And, adding on to his horror, on the front of his pajama shirt, a single word seemed to have been burned into it: "Sandman".

END

Draconus666's Note: As Gipdac said before, this was the sequel to "Enter Sandman". He and I are planning on making a final one soon, making it a trilogy. If you thought "Enter Sandman" and this were sick, then you better be in store for the final one. We don't have a title for it yet, but be warned...It's going to be one of the most disturbing things we've ever come up with. Why do we write these sick fanfics, you ask? Because we can. And, because people enjoy them.


End file.
